


Not Just Another Hero

by jenndubya



Series: Skillet Song Collection [1]
Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-13
Updated: 2009-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes wasn't a hero when he first met the other Time Force Rangers. It was his relationships with those around him that made him the hero that everyone could be proud of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Another Hero




End file.
